The Original Sweetheart
by Tiara Stark
Summary: "Come on, love...why are you so cruel to me?" "Do not forget, Niklaus, you were cruel to me first." Angelika, beautiful daughter of the Viking Chief, realizes she's doomed when the man she's been running from for centuries finds her in a small town where nothing bad ever happens, Mystic Falls. That man is none other than her husband, Niklaus Mikaelson. Kalijah. Rebekah/Raphael
1. Chapter 1

one

 **Teaser**

"Where have you been?" I ask with concern lacing my voice. "It is none of your concern, love." He retorted. "Love? What am I? Keep in mind Nik that I am not just any other girl that you bed, I am your wife!" I spat. "And I deserve to know where you've been as it concerns me as well. You may not just come home at whatever hour you please! And smelling like another common whore!" I yelled.

"Do not bother me! And do not call Tatia a whore! She is the love of my life!" He spat. "The love of your life that is currently toying with both you and your brother!" I retorted in disgust. "You only have yourself to blame for that! If you had not been born, I would not have to marry you! And Tatia would surely have chosen me!" He yelled and slammed the door to our hut shut while furiously walking out, to Tatia, I suppose.

As he walked away, I fell to the ground, sobbing. "Why, why, WHY?!" My sobs started getting louder. "Why him, why HER?" I screamed, the tears pouring like a waterfall streaming. Why must Niklaus, my Nikky, fall for Tatia? Every man here have fallen for her. I knew that she was beautiful, extraordinarily so. But Niklaus, MY Niklaus, I cannot bare it.

He promised me, he would love me, ALWAYS AND FOREVER. I scoffed at the thought of that, 'Always and Forever' my arse. It had only been two years to our marriage and already he had bedded others. And I think I have had enough of it. I plan on leaving tonight. I cannot bare the humiliation and pain any further. If he wants me gone, than me gone is what he shall get.


	2. Chapter 2: Duty Calls

p style="text-align: center;"Two/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"DUTY CALLS/span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Present daybr /br /New Yorkbr /br /"Really Jace? You're really going to break the rules again? For this…Clary girl?" I raise my eyebrows through the phone. "She's not just some girl, Angel. Clary's different, she's special." He explained and I snorted at that. "Plus, I've been breaking the rules far before she came." He spoke. "Before, you were doing it to annoy Alec and get into trouble. But now, you're doing it to impress this chick." I smirked, knowing that I was /br /"Yeah, whatever. Where are you anyways?" He ask, changing the topic. "Heading back to where all the shit and trouble happened." I answer while using my magic to tie my shoelace. "Why? You know I can't protect you from all the way over here to Mystic Falls." I rolled my eyes at his words. "My sister needs me…the Salvatore brothers needs me. Plus, I never said I needed protection, Jerk-Charms in Leather." I used my nickname from when I first met him. Our first encounter was when I was suddenly attacked by werewolves, /br /em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Flashback/embr /br /I was walking in a dark alley in New York. There was an eerie silence in 'the city that never sleeps' and I found it quite strange. However, stupid me just brushed it off as paranoia of Klaus possibly finding me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br /Klaus, the name gave me shivers. And not the good kind, in matter of fact, the worst kind. I have never really given him a thought, but I have been thinking of how he had been relentlessly looking for me. But I will never come back to him, ever again. I will not be stuck, daggered, in that God forsaken coffin, rotting away, grey and veiny for a century or even more. Never style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Suddenly, I heard a howl and my heart skipped a beat as I cowered in fear. I scoffed at the thought. Me, an Original Vampire, cowering in fear for the howl of a wolf. If that is whatever the howling creature was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"And then, as quick as lightning, a heavy dog-like creature jumped above me, yellow eyes flashed and I quickly pushed it away to the other side of the alley with my unnatural strength./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br /"Whoever you are, I reckon you not mess with me. I guarantee you, you have never met anything like me. And if you so much as lay a finger on a strand of hair upon my head, you will be dead with a snap of my fingers!" I threaten the creature menacingly. The werewolf, to be more /br /The howl was heard once more. And as the werewolf lunged at me again, a blonde man with leathery outfit jumped in front of me with a glowing blade and made a cut on the werewolf's face. The wolf growled at first but when it caught sight of the man in front of me, it whimpered and ran away. "Fucking coward!" I yelled to where the wolf previously /br /The man just laughed and showed his face to me. It revealed a handsome man, with brown-green eyes and pink, plump lips. "I think I deserve a little gratitude, don't you think?" He smirk. I roll my eyes at hearing his words. "If you wanted something in return, you shouldn't have saved me. I could've handled myself." I crossed my arms in front of my /br /"Really...a mere human, handling a werewolf...I should've let you be then, I would want to see how that goes out." He smirks. Great...he's a smirker, and he's cocky, and don't forget, he has blonde hair and a built body. A carbon copy of Niklaus...lovely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br /"The thing is, I'm not just a mere human." /spanspan lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I smirk as I let my fangs out of my gums and I felt dark veins appear around my eyes. He raised his eyebrows and tilt his head in disbelief and quite impressed, in my opinion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""You're a vampire." He stated the obvious. "Last I checked, I was." I replied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well, then that was a waste of energy saving you." He said and I shrugged. "I don't know about that. Because although I could take care of myself, you still saved me a little scratch. Which means I owe you. You can use that to your advantage." I told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well then I'm hoping to see more of you, Miss..." He trailed off, not knowing my name. "Angelika. Angelika..." I doubted for a second, hesitating if I should tell him my real last name. "Angelika what?" He raised his eyebrows. "Angelika...Varennikov. Angel for short." I decided to give him my maiden name. Technically that em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"was/em my name. Before I married into the Mikaelson family. Plus, I couldn't afford him making a fuss about it. The Mikaelson name is a prestigious one amongst the Supernatural community, the name was practically royalty, and I am included./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""What's yours?" I ask. "Jonathan Cristopher Wayland-Lightwood. You can call me Jace though." He said and I shrugged. "Your name is rather mouthful, don't you think?" I raise my eyebrows at him and it was his turn to shrug. "But I think I'm gonna stick to something more…em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"original/em. Something more…em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"me/em. Yup that's it, I just found the perfect name for you!" I bounced up and down cheerfully while practically glowing. "Really?" He asked with a sincere smile, almost laughing at my childishness. "Umm-hmm." I mumbled in a sing-song tone while nodding immediately. "And what's that?" He ask, curious. "Jerk-Charms in Leather!" I revealed and his eyebrows contoured into one of confusion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Jerk-Charms in Leather?" He tasted the word in his mouth. I nodded again and this time he laughed, me laughing alongside him. After we stopped laughing, I panted and sucked in a breath, although I don't relatively need it, it made me feel more human and less the monster I am./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""You're a funny one, Angel." He confessed while still keeping that smile on his face. "Oh…thank you." I thanked him sincerely while smiling bright at him. He peered down at me in confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""What for?" He ask. "For making me laugh. It's been quite a long time since I've actually had a good laugh like one before." I admitted. "Well then it was my absolute honour and pleasure, Madam." He mock saluted and bowed in a fake posh, British accent and I couldn't help but laugh again. He sure knew how to make someone laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well, come on then." He held out his arm for me to take and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" I ask, confused. He looked at me ridiculously. "Well, to get you acquainted with the city of course. I want to show you everything good about it." He smiled, arm not wavering, simply waiting for me to take it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I hesitated at first but linked his arm with mine nonetheless, both of us walking into the cold street of New York. "Just so you know…there's no backing out of this." He said and I peered up at him, once again confused. "Backing out of what?" I ask, curious. "Well backing out of our friendship, of course." He stated as if it was so obvious. And once again, he surprised me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Flashback over/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"He kept surprising me afterwards. And he eventually introduced me to his best friends and siblings; Alec and Izzy, whom are now my best friends. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Izzy was really easy to warm up to. She just has this really friendly-fun vibe emitting out of her. But even I knew not to mess with her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Now Alec…he's a completely different case. He was a hard shell to knock down. He has a very cold demeanour – and he still does – except when it's around me, Izzy and Jace. But in the end, he succumbed to my wits and charms and agreed to befriend me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Wait, who am I kidding? Of course that wasn't the case. I annoyed the hell out of him and I still do, he just gets less bothered by it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"And eventually, along the way, I told them my true surname and indeed, they made a fuss about it, just like I expected./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Especially the vamp boy, Raphael, or as I prefer, Raphy. He became an ally of mine at first, and as time went on, he earned my trust and became a confidant and close friend. And a good one at that. But I also had something to gain out of this, just like he does. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"He was the second-in-command to the vampire clan in Brooklyn. And they were led by Camille, a bitchy vampire who only has her own back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"She was like the unlikeable, stupider version of Katerina. And since Camille was stubborn as a dog, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ironic/em, Raphael promised me that he would convince Camille to give her allegiance to me, not wanting to cause trouble. And in return, I will give him protection when needed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"And I plan to rise him as the leader of the Brooklyn's vampire clan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Camille is far too unpredictable and disrespectful. I can't have that. But all in good time, of course./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Now, to other matters such as my friendship with Alec, easy…I melted him with my doe eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh God! Even a fool could tell it was a lie.'/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I snort mentally to myself. Okay, to be honest…our friendship started from a bet. We made a deal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Whoever drinks 1 tank of beer in the fastest time, doesn't get drunk and makes it out alive, wins. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I know it wasn't a fair fight because I am a vampire – which means I have a very, very, very high tolerance towards bear – but I was willing to do anything for him to crack up towards me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I was determined to make him my best friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"If he wins, I promised to stop annoying the hell out of him and I swore I would stay away from him. And if I win, he promised he would spend the whole day with me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"It was obvious I won and he eventually did spend the day out with me after getting over his hangover. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"His perspective of me changed completely after that one day. We shared secrets, amongst other things. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"But at first, he was a complete rock and wouldn't talk or even do anything. I persuaded him to try some stuff and he finally agreed and…kaboom! We became friends. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"It was like something clicked and we instantly bonded and became close. After that, we would often hang out with each other and could be found sitting sharing stuff with each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"And it actually took me even longer to tell my life story and to tell people that I was an Original Vampire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"One amongst six. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Unlike Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, the title wasn't something I bragged about or I commonly spoke of. And I don't just tell strangers that, unlike them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"But Izzy, Jace and Alec aren't strangers to me. They're my family, or at least I consider them as one. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I also told them of our weaknesses and how we can be immobilized by a silver stake dipped in White Oak Ash. Of course, I know this courtesy to Niklaus. And I knew from experience. So of course it wasn't subtle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"And miraculously, they understood the reason I held the information back and weren't even angry. Right now, we're keeping Clary in the dark./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I don't really trust her and she's done nothing but look at me judgementally and be bitchy towards me. Plus, Alec doesn't like her so…yeah. That sort of sums it up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 1.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Hello…Earth to Angel?" Jace snapped me out of my daze. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 1.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Apparently, I was too focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize him talking to me and calling out my name. "Yeah…uh Jace, I'm gonna call you later okay? Duty calls." I spoke curtly and hung up, leaving Jace on the other side hanging./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-ID" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: Ebrima; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Calibri Light'; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-ID; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well, Mystic Falls…looks like I'm in for another round of trouble."/span/p 


	3. Chapter 2: Jerk Charms in Leather

two

 **DUTY CALLS**

Present day

New York

"Really Jace? You're really going to break the rules again? For this…Clary girl?" I raise my eyebrows through the phone. "She's not just some girl, Angel. Clary's different, she's special." He explained and I snorted at that. "Plus, I've been breaking the rules far before she came." He spoke. "Before, you were doing it to annoy Alec and get into trouble. But now, you're doing it to impress this chick." I smirked, knowing that I was right.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are you anyways?" He ask, changing the topic. "Heading back to where all the shit and trouble happened." I answer while using my magic to tie my shoelace. "Why? You know I can't protect you from all the way over here to Mystic Falls." I rolled my eyes at his words. "My sister needs me…the Salvatore brothers needs me. Plus, I never said I needed protection, Jerk-Charms in Leather." I used my nickname from when I first met him. Our first encounter was when I was suddenly attacked by werewolves, unexpectedly.

 _Flashback_

I was walking in a dark alley in New York. There was an eerie silence in 'the city that never sleeps' and I found it quite strange. However, stupid me just brushed it off as paranoia of Klaus possibly finding me.

Klaus, the name gave me shivers. And not the good kind, in matter of fact, the worst kind. I have never really given him a thought, but I have been thinking of how he had been relentlessly looking for me. But I will never come back to him, ever again. I will not be stuck, daggered, in that God forsaken coffin, rotting away, grey and veiny for a century or even more. Never again.

Suddenly, I heard a howl and my heart skipped a beat as I cowered in fear. I scoffed at the thought. Me, an Original Vampire, cowering in fear for the howl of a wolf. If that is whatever the howling creature was.

And then, as quick as lightning, a heavy dog-like creature jumped above me, yellow eyes flashed and I quickly pushed it away to the other side of the alley with my unnatural strength.

"Whoever you are, I reckon you not mess with me. I guarantee you, you have never met anything like me. And if you so much as lay a finger on a strand of hair upon my head, you will be dead with a snap of my fingers!" I threaten the creature menacingly. The werewolf, to be more precise.

The howl was heard once more. And as the werewolf lunged at me again, a blonde man with leathery outfit jumped in front of me with a glowing blade and made a cut on the werewolf's face. The wolf growled at first but when it caught sight of the man in front of me, it whimpered and ran away. "Fucking coward!" I yelled to where the wolf previously stood.

The man just laughed and showed his face to me. It revealed a handsome man, with brown-green eyes and pink, plump lips. "I think I deserve a little gratitude, don't you think?" He smirk. I roll my eyes at hearing his words. "If you wanted something in return, you shouldn't have saved me. I could've handled myself." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Really...a mere human, handling a werewolf...I should've let you be then, I would want to see how that goes out." He smirks. Great...he's a smirker, and he's cocky, and don't forget, he has blonde hair and a built body. A carbon copy of Niklaus...lovely.

"The thing is, I'm not just a mere human." I smirk as I let my fangs out of my gums and I felt dark veins appear around my eyes. He raised his eyebrows and tilt his head in disbelief and quite impressed, in my opinion.

"You're a vampire." He stated the obvious. "Last I checked, I was." I replied.

"Well, then that was a waste of energy saving you." He said and I shrugged. "I don't know about that. Because although I could take care of myself, you still saved me a little scratch. Which means I owe you. You can use that to your advantage." I told him.

"Well then I'm hoping to see more of you, Miss..." He trailed off, not knowing my name. "Angelika. Angelika..." I doubted for a second, hesitating if I should tell him my real last name. "Angelika what?" He raised his eyebrows. "Angelika...Varennikov. Angel for short." I decided to give him my maiden name. Technically that _was_ my name. Before I married into the Mikaelson family. Plus, I couldn't afford him making a fuss about it. The Mikaelson name is a prestigious one amongst the Supernatural community, the name was practically royalty, and I am included.

"What's yours?" I ask. "Jonathan Cristopher Wayland-Lightwood. You can call me Jace though." He said and I shrugged. "Your name is rather mouthful, don't you think?" I raise my eyebrows at him and it was his turn to shrug. "But I think I'm gonna stick to something more… _original_. Something more… _me_. Yup that's it, I just found the perfect name for you!" I bounced up and down cheerfully while practically glowing. "Really?" He asked with a sincere smile, almost laughing at my childishness. "Umm-hmm." I mumbled in a sing-song tone while nodding immediately. "And what's that?" He ask, curious. "Jerk-Charms in Leather!" I revealed and his eyebrows contoured into one of confusion.

"Jerk-Charms in Leather?" He tasted the word in his mouth. I nodded again and this time he laughed, me laughing alongside him. After we stopped laughing, I panted and sucked in a breath, although I don't relatively need it, it made me feel more human and less the monster I am.

"You're a funny one, Angel." He confessed while still keeping that smile on his face. "Oh…thank you." I thanked him sincerely while smiling bright at him. He peered down at me in confusion.

"What for?" He ask. "For making me laugh. It's been quite a long time since I've actually had a good laugh like one before." I admitted. "Well then it was my absolute honour and pleasure, Madam." He mock saluted and bowed in a fake posh, British accent and I couldn't help but laugh again. He sure knew how to make someone laugh.

"Well, come on then." He held out his arm for me to take and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" I ask, confused. He looked at me ridiculously. "Well, to get you acquainted with the city of course. I want to show you everything good about it." He smiled, arm not wavering, simply waiting for me to take it.

I hesitated at first but linked his arm with mine nonetheless, both of us walking into the cold street of New York. "Just so you know…there's no backing out of this." He said and I peered up at him, once again confused. "Backing out of what?" I ask, curious. "Well backing out of our friendship, of course." He stated as if it was so obvious. And once again, he surprised me.

 _Flashback over_

He kept surprising me afterwards. And he eventually introduced me to his best friends and siblings; Alec and Izzy, whom are now my best friends.

Izzy was really easy to warm up to. She just has this really friendly-fun vibe emitting out of her. But even I knew not to mess with her.

Now Alec…he's a completely different case. He was a hard shell to knock down. He has a very cold demeanour – and he still does – except when it's around me, Izzy and Jace. But in the end, he succumbed to my wits and charms and agreed to befriend me.

Wait, who am I kidding? Of course that wasn't the case. I annoyed the hell out of him and I still do, he just gets less bothered by it.

And eventually, along the way, I told them my true surname and indeed, they made a fuss about it, just like I expected.

Especially the vamp boy, Raphael, or as I prefer, Raphy. He became an ally of mine at first, and as time went on, he earned my trust and became a confidant and close friend. And a good one at that. But I also had something to gain out of this, just like he does.

He was the second-in-command to the vampire clan in Brooklyn. And they were led by Camille, a bitchy vampire who only has her own back.

She was like the unlikeable, stupider version of Katerina. And since Camille was stubborn as a dog, _ironic_ , Raphael promised me that he would convince Camille to give her allegiance to me, not wanting to cause trouble. And in return, I will give him protection when needed.

And I plan to rise him as the leader of the Brooklyn's vampire clan.

Camille is far too unpredictable and disrespectful. I can't have that. But all in good time, of course.

Now, to other matters such as my friendship with Alec, easy…I melted him with my doe eyes.

' _Oh God! Even a fool could tell it was a lie.'_

I snort mentally to myself. Okay, to be honest…our friendship started from a bet. We made a deal.

Whoever drinks 1 tank of beer in the fastest time, doesn't get drunk and makes it out alive, wins.

I know it wasn't a fair fight because I am a vampire – which means I have a very, very, very high tolerance towards bear – but I was willing to do anything for him to crack up towards me.

I was determined to make him my best friend.

If he wins, I promised to stop annoying the hell out of him and I swore I would stay away from him. And if I win, he promised he would spend the whole day with me.

It was obvious I won and he eventually did spend the day out with me after getting over his hangover.

His perspective of me changed completely after that one day. We shared secrets, amongst other things.

But at first, he was a complete rock and wouldn't talk or even do anything. I persuaded him to try some stuff and he finally agreed and…kaboom! We became friends.

It was like something clicked and we instantly bonded and became close. After that, we would often hang out with each other and could be found sitting sharing stuff with each other.

And it actually took me even longer to tell my life story and to tell people that I was an Original Vampire.

One amongst six.

Unlike Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, the title wasn't something I bragged about or I commonly spoke of. And I don't just tell strangers that, unlike them.

But Izzy, Jace and Alec aren't strangers to me. They're my family, or at least I consider them as one.

I also told them of our weaknesses and how we can be immobilized by a silver stake dipped in White Oak Ash. Of course, I know this courtesy to Niklaus. And I knew from experience. So of course it wasn't subtle.

And miraculously, they understood the reason I held the information back and weren't even angry. Right now, we're keeping Clary in the dark.

I don't really trust her and she's done nothing but look at me judgementally and be bitchy towards me. Plus, Alec doesn't like her so…yeah. That sort of sums it up.

"Hello…Earth to Angel?" Jace snapped me out of my daze.

Apparently, I was too focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize him talking to me and calling out my name. "Yeah…uh Jace, I'm gonna call you later okay? Duty calls." I spoke curtly and hung up, leaving Jace on the other side hanging.

"Well, Mystic Falls…looks like I'm in for another round of trouble."


	4. Chapter 3: Returning to Mystic Falls

three

 **Returning To Mystic Falls and Pleasant Reunions**

'Welcome to Mystic Falls', the board greeted me as I reached Mystic Falls' borderline. I entered through the border with a deep sigh and heavy heart. I really didn't want to do this, but Caroline needed my help. As well as Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy…the Salvatore brothers.

Memories of them flooded through me freshly as I reminisced my times with them and remembering every little detail of it as if it was yesterday. Back then, in 1864, I returned to Mystic Falls with the third doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, or as she calls herself, Katherine Pierce. And I remembered. I remembered everything.

How the Salvatore brothers chased me through the maze of freshly grown leaves and flowers in the gardens from the times of spring, how I giggled in every turn while in their presence, how Damon protected me and Stefan took care of me. How Katerina played with them…how I let her…

In the end, the downfall of our friendship was of my own fault, I knew that. I didn't stop Kitty when she purposefully toyed with their hearts, compelled them, drank from them…used them. I was to blame. Because I didn't tell them. Instead, I told their father. And in the end, it was Katerina they saved and me, they abandoned.

But I don't blame them. They didn't know what was going on. And I was stupid to think they would actually choose me over her. Of course not. They never would. And I was so stupid as to think they would believe me over her. But I needed to redeem my mistakes and I've done it. And if it costs our friendship, so be it. After all, who was I, to beat the famed and envied 'allure of the Petrova doppelgängers'?

Caroline had already told me this new version of them. Well, technically whining to me over the phone, about how rudely and embarrassingly Stefan had rejected her, all for Elena – nothing can beat the allure of the Petrova doppelgangers – and then how she got the other brother, meaning Damon, and how he manipulated her, compelled her and used her…Damon learned well from Katerina. And also how Damon swore to make Stefan's life a complete and total misery for all eternity – didn't see that one coming – and how Damon is a jerk and total psychopath and that he likes Elena. How Stefan and Damon are polar opposites and how Stefan and Elena are each other's epic love.

What can I say? Teens these days. But both Damon and Stefan has changed a lot. That I can tell. They used to be close, not even able to be mad to each other for more than five minutes. And now… ** _this_** …it was **very** unexpected. I assumed it started because of Katerina, but I though the feud would've went with her. I suppose not. And Damon…manipulation? The Damon I remembered doesn't go well with manipulation. Yes, he was silly and yes, he was very capable of outsmarting people and he had the talent of persuasion. But manipulation, has Damon gotten than bad? The man I knew back then would have never been capable of such a thing. _'Oh how the times have changed'_ , I thought to myself.

Without realization, I've already reached the Salvatore Boarding House where Caroline said they would meet up to discuss their 'major life or death problem' as Caroline calls it. I was then hit with hundreds of memories, all of them crashing down to me.

But I simply shove it to the deepest pit of my dark heart and sighed deeply. My hands reach for the car handle and I got out of my red Ferrari. 'Everything is going to be just fine', I told myself as I walk to the door of the boarding house.

I took a deep breath before calming and steadying myself. 'I am an Original Vampire! I will not be beaten by this. I am strong and I am brave…and I will overcome my fears.' I reprimanded myself and straightened up, while putting on my mask of thoughtlessness and a handful lot of smirks and eye rolls. As well as some fake sighs of annoyance and seemingly careless – yet carefully crafted – acts of mischief.

It's been two years since I last came back here. I liked to keep tabs on everything happening in my hometown. I didn't want to be out of the loop. However I came only once in a while and suddenly the Salvatore brothers have raided Mystic Falls. I did meet Zach Salvatore. Their great nephew. He was nice and a perfect gentleman. He promised to call me every week to keep me informed on how the town was going. But he stopped about two months ago, to my utter confusion.

I directly walked inside since Zach – the current landlord of the boarding house – have invited me here a few times and gave me permission to enter his house. He actually gave me rights to the boarding house and all of his other properties when he died. He discussed it with his lawyer already. Good thing I'm a part Shadowhunter as well as witch. I found out after Jace accidentally gave me an iratze – a healing rune – and I actually healed. So I guess I'm still a part living. Which means vampires still needs my permission if they wish to enter my residence and property.

"Caroline!" I called out cheerfully while opening my arms in an embracing manner and they all turned their heads to look at me. I saw Damon roll his eyes. "Great…your saviour of a sister is another doppelgänger. A measly human." He sneered while crossing his arms in his chest. I widened my eyes for a fraction at his attitude, disbelieving that Damon, _my_ Damon turned out like this. I quickly put on my mask and put on an 'I don't give a damn' look while lowering my hands and crossing them in his manner.

"I'm not a measly human, Damon. I thought you knew me better than that." I retorted while smirking and gave him a taunting look. I show him my vampire face and he immediately vamps out while pinning me into wall. "Angel." He growled while keeping his hands on my neck, but I heard his voice crack a bit, obviously not prepared for his former lover – that he assumed was dead – come to him, alive and well. Not completely alive, but you get the idea. And as a vampire.

"Don't call me Angel! Only my family can call me that! And you are not my family!" I snarled, flinging him to the other side of the room. "You underestimated me Dee-Day." I smirk in a sing song tone, using the nickname I made for him back in 1864 while getting of the wall. "And you know I hate being underestimated." I continued while craning my neck and shrugging invisible dust off my shoulders.

"Hey, Triple S." I greeted Stefan with a sincere smile, using my nickname for him. Triple S, abbreviation for Saint Stefan Salvatore. See, Triple S! He smiled back at me with a sincere smile and his beautiful green, mossy eyes lightening. Collective gasps were heard from all throughout the room and he was quick to move to me and embrace me in a hug.

"I've missed you, Lyka." He confessed as he relaxed more to our hug and breathed in my scent of fountain and freshly bloomed lilies, with a mixture of honey dew. My scent mixed with his manly ones. "Missed you too, Stef." I told him while smiling and gripping on him tighter.

"Hate to break it up to you, but we have a problem to solve and we don't exactly have much time." Damon says, breaking our moment. "Plus, you're not the only one who wants and **needs** a hug from Angel." I let go of Stefan while scanning Damon from head to toe, as he already recovered from my throw earlier.

"You never learn do you?" Referring to him calling me 'Angel' again while raising my eyebrow. "Never have been a fan of the L word." He says with a shrug. His aqua blue eyes met my own. Our eyes are exactly the same, with the same colour and the same shade of it. "Come 'ere" He gestured for me to come to him with his arms wide opened and I walked towards him.

As soon as we were directly face to face, he engulfed me in a big hug and buried his face in my hair while taking my scent in. I laid my head on the crook of his neck and breathed in his amazing manly odour. He runs his hands through my wavy, golden hair and I hugged him with all I got.

"I missed you." His voice cracked as he whispered while still burying his nose in my hair. "I missed you more, Dee-Day." I confessed. He looked at me in the eyes. "You're a vampire." He announced as if trying to comprehend the situation. I rolled my eyes and try to be sarcastic to cheer him up.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, moron." I roll my eyes and cross my arms in front of my chest again. "I mean, I knew you were a dimwit but I didn't know you were that stupid." He let out a chuckle on my words as his eyes never leave mine, the others in the room laughing as I call him names.

"Well, uh…meet the rest of the gang." He said in an attempt to introduce me to the others but I roll my eyes as I already know them from two years ago. Heck, I even stayed here for a year. "No need." I say, arrogance lacing my tone that I got here before he did.

"Caroline…obviously." I said as I pointed over to Carey – my special nickname for Caroline. "Then let's see…hmm…Bonnie Bennett." I turned to Bo-Nett – another special nickname. "Matthew." I nodded towards the brilliant-blue-eyed human, Donny. "And our lil' Baby Gilbert." I grin as I tease Jeremy, him being the youngest Gilbert, preferring my nickname for him, Bae Gibbs.

"You know them?" He asks, confused. "No, I was just suddenly overcome with the ability to know people's names and be friendly with them." I retort sarcastically with an eye roll accompanying it. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if it was true. "Really?" He seems genuinely curious and I widen my eyes at this.

"And the dumber got dumber." I muttered under my breath with a deadpan. All the vampires in the room heard it and started giggling while the others just looked around confused. And Dee-Day, he was glaring holes at me.

 _'_ _Like I care.'_ I muse to myself.

Suddenly, a man with sandy golden hair and a bit of golden scruff with baby blue eyes came in. Alaric.

 **Hey guys! This double update is for making up my non-existent self. I know I'm the worst. So, please forgive me…** **J**

 **Oh and, major shout out to dorisangel for faving and following me. I love you. Also to Polkadottedgiraffe11 for being my rock when I hit rock bottom. You guys are the best. By the way, check out Polkadottedgiraffe11. Her stories are to die for. (I'm not exaggerating).**


	5. Chapter 4: Problems Everywhere

four

 **Problems Everywhere**

Guys, I'm a perfectionist and I honestly can't believe that this just came to my attention **_now_**. I noticed that the Shadowhunters TV show was aired on 2016. So, forget all about the Clary part because I'm gonna do the Shadowhunters five years before Clary came so it's not gonna be canon. I deeply apologize for my mistake. And once again, please forget the Clary part.

PS: That means a lot less of Shadowhunters death scenes. Yay! : ) Unfortunately, however, it has no Malec. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ricco!" I squealed like a little school girl while running up to him and engulfing him in a big bear hug.

I released him and I noticed that he was peering down at me, confused. As if he doesn't know me. I snorted internally at the thought.

"Don't tell me you've gotten senile, old man." I tease, it's impossible he doesn't know me. I'm his goddaughter for God's sake!

Even though I'm technically…a thousand years older than him.

The others of course looked a little surprised since they didn't know I know Ric. "Angel. You're looking as beautiful as the day I've met you." He said with a smirk, making me blink with surprise. Ric and smirk doesn't go well together. Not in life, and not even in a sentence.

I unconsciously took a step back and stood behind Damon. I felt self-conscious as I felt Ric's gaze on me every step I took. "So, what's going on? Sorry I'm late, Damon called me and told me you guys have a problem." Ric seems to snap out of his daze.

Phew, thank God! I can't stand to be in a room with weird Ric for another second. He was acting…all odd and creepy. And I do not like that.

"You need to put me down as chaperone tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon informed and I choked on my saliva. Klaus? Klaus?! "Did you just say _Klaus_ …?" I asked as calm as possible. He nodded at me with a confused look. "I thought Caroline told you everything." He said.

"Apparently not." I glared at Caroline.

"Look, Damon." I said sternly and he looked at me. Quite intently. It's probably because he knows that I only ever call him with his given name if I'm upset at him. Or about to do something upsetting.

"What is it?" He asks me cautiously. "It's okay, Angel. You can tell me." He urged me and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"You know that I love you with everything I've got, even that stupid, tiny, little brain of yours." He seemed wary at first but cracked a little smile as I finished with the last words. "But, I…I can't help you handle Klaus. That's out of my reach. I'm sorry." I apologized to Damon as I did to all of them and walked out of the house.

Ric looked at me with narrowed eyes and I pushed down the guilt.

"Wait, please!" Elena called out to me as she caught up to me. By now, I was outside of the house.

"You need to help me…help us." She pleaded with her doe eyes but I was **not** budging. I'm not the Salvatore brothers, after all, who falls for those damned doe eyes. And of course, another set of brothers that I am refusing to mention.

"Look, if Klaus has his mind set on something, not even I can stop him." I said with conviction because I knew it was the truth. Only Rebekah could. And as far as I knew, she was deep under the oceans with the little fishes and whatnots. If he can actually do that to Rebekah, God knows what he'll do to us. And I, like my dear friend Katerina, happen to have a high sense of self preservation.

"As I said earlier, this is out of my reach. Look, even I, an Original, can't beat Klaus!" I exclaimed, upset that she's so stubborn. "Look, you want my advice? Fine. You have two options. I say you either run or you make a deal with him." I try to appease her.

"No! You are not leaving!" Caroline stomped her foot as she walked over to us. Great! It's almost impossible to turn Caroline down. She is as stubborn as Rebekah! "You've got to help us! He's planning to kill her!" She motioned to Elena, flailing her arms around as she always has done when she's either mad or desperate.

I knew he was planning to kill the doppelgänger, or rather, any Perova doppelgänger to break the hybrid curse that was placed upon him. But of course, literally everyone thinks it's the Sun and Moon Curse. Which leads me to wonder, how exactly do they know this curse – even if it's the fake, made up version of it? They didn't have anything to do with it before, except for Elena, the doppelgänger. And I'm pretty sure they're not stupid enough to go looking for trouble with the Big Bad, whom is unfortunately my husband.

Caroline kept her hands at her hips and stared at me intensely.

"NOPE! NO, no, no, no, NO! Did I mention NO?!" I ask, practically spitting the words as I stared at her stubborn and determined look. You want to be stubborn and difficult? Well, I can be stubborn and difficult as well. You guys are not the only one here with the capability to do that.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and whooshed over to the inside of the house. My hands were held captive behind my back with who I'm guessing was Stefan.

"Stop! Shh…shh." Damon calmed me down and placed both his hands on my shoulders to make me go still. I pretended to comply only to knee him in the crotch a few seconds later and head-butted Stefan. As Damon stood straight, I threw him to the other side of the wall and flung Stefan to be right beside him.

I looked at Alaric, expecting to see his disappointed face only to find myself lost. He was looking as amused as ever, with pride written all over his face.

However, I didn't have time to dwell on it since the Salvatore brothers both rammed me into the wall opposite theirs. I quickly pulled myself away from the wall, flipping my blonde hair to the side and gave them a smirk. A façade is a façade after all.

As I was about to charge on Damon and Stefan, a flash of blonde came between us and well… both men find themselves being held up by their necks on the wall.

 _Impressive, Caroline!_ I mentally cheered her to go on.

"Enough!" She barked and I raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to feel proud that she would be brave enough to speak like that to not only two, but three vampires older than her that could easily kill her or to feel insulted and berated because of all that 'I'm an Original, show me some respect' crap.

I raised my hands in a mocking manner and smirked once more. "Hey, I'm the victim here." I said, humour lacing every syllable. I was just one seconds away to burst laughing in the ground. After a while of a staring eye battle with the one and only, Caroline Forbes, I gave in and sighed, completely annoyed. "Fine." I gritted out grudgingly.

"But if you end up dead, don't blame me." I shrugged nonchalantly, thinking of it as a joke. "Oops." I muttered, seeing the look on everyone's faces.

Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I immediately dialled Alec.

"Alec!" I called out to him from over the phone when he answered.

"What is it, Angel?" He asked. He sounds tired, wonder who could have made him so. Do you sense the sarcasm?

"He gets to call you Angel?!" Damon ask-demands with his eyebrows furrowed, seeming to have completely forgotten our little spat just a minute ago. I rolled my eyes at him. "Child man." I mumbled.

I noticed that for some reason, Ric was glaring holes at me, then at my phone, before it settled on me. The amused look completely wiped from his face

"Get Jace on the phone!" I demanded sternly. "He wouldn't pick up my calls. Which is weird. He usually answers on the very the first ring." I explained with obviousness lacing my tone.

"Don't bother. He's busy dealing with his new seelie girlfriend." He sighed with a hint of hurt in his voice. My heart went out to him. He was completely and utterly in love with Jace and the latter is too blind to see it.

"Why the hell would he put those bunch of… hobbit-eared people over me?" I ask confused. What the hell?! He needs to set his priorities straight! Alec, Izzy, Max and me comes first! Then Maryse and Robert, then the Clave, then the Madame Inquisitor, then his job, then the Shadow World, **_then_** those manipulative, yet God damn hot species that happens to be his type for one-night-stands and those on-and-off relationships.

"Well you tell that playboy that I'm gonna go there and personally kick his ass if he doesn't get his head right!" I practically yelled.

"And you know where I get my temper from!" I remind him with a stomp of my foot.

"Calm down, Princess. I was just back from training." Jace's voice was heard from the other side, explaining why he was M.I.A.

"No, don't you 'calm down, Princess' me! I was WORRIED SICK about you!" I swear when I get my hands on him…that piece of crap.

"Anyways, how's my soon-to-be-married-again sister doing?" His tone turns into a teasing one.

Everyone's head directly whipped to my direction and I just stand there, nervous and pissed. Why the hell did he have to uncover this piece of my information, now?! Of all the times!

"Jonathan Cristopher Wayland-Lightwood, I'm going to kill you!" I hissed with a hint of menace in my tone. And boy do I mean it!

"Can you boys please calm down, mother is here." Izzy's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, informing us, well more like informing Jace and Alec that mom just came, politely telling them to shut the f**k up.

Must be her monthly check-up to see if things are going down alright in the Institute.

"Izzy!" I exclaimed in happiness of hearing my sister's voice again.

"Angelika Varennikov Wayland-Lightwood soon to be Penhallow! Where the hell are you?! You're supposed to be here, in the Institute! Preparing for **YOUR** wedding!" Oh, I forgot how much of an earful she could be.

Why the hell are all my sisters like that?! First Rebekah, then Caroline, and now Isabelle. Good Lord, they are so infuriating! But no matter what, I love them to the core. And nothing can ever change that.

"She's not getting married to anybody." Ric suddenly hissed while yanking the phone from my hand before ending the call, his eyes seemingly darker.

"Ric! What the hell was that?!" I whined. God, I was terrible at whining. Even Damon Salvaore who I bet falls for Elena's whining every time cringed.

"I just saved you from the mistake of your life." He spat with a stern glare.

I internally rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. I know he's supposed to be my dad and all, but he doesn't get to make my decisions for me. I'm technically and literally still older than him.

"I'll get married if I want to." I said with an attitude while fishing my other phone out, this time, an IPhone.

"Jace!" I shrieked into the phone after the third ring.

"Who the hell were those?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice, but also a hint of irritation and anger.

"Old family." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anyways, I'll be staying here for a little while longer. I've got to deal with a problem named… _Klaus_." I said over the phone and simply stood silent, waiting for his reaction.

1…2…3

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAZIEL?!"

Well, uh… There goes the boom.


End file.
